EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The University of Minnesota GCRC is now in its 35th year of continuous operation. Since the last competitive renewal, numerous scientific advances were made in human nutrition, neuropsychology, diabetes, cystic fibrosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, cancer, and other areas that are summarized in the Accomplishments Section of this application. This application describes 106 protocols, which are being implemented by 194 investigators from various departments, schools, colleges, and institutes at the University: a growth of 70% since the last renewal. Areas of clinical investigation that will be emphasized over the next five years include: 1) exercise and strength training for obesity prevention, 2) natural history of the development of insulin resistance and cardiovascular risk factors in children and young adults, 3) islet cell transplantation, 4) natural killer (NK) cell mediated anti-tumor immunotherapy as an adjunct to blood and marrow transplantation and other cancer therapies, 5) development of high field 1H MRS as non-invasive diagnostic tool for breast cancer, 6) cerebral effects of insulin-induced hypoglycemia, and 7) development of cognition in the newborn infants of mothers with diabetes. To assist these investigators, continued support for the Cell Therapy, Molecular Genetics, Gas Chromatography/Mass Spectroscopy, Magnetic Resonance, and Infant and Child Development Core laboratories is requested. In addition, in response to investigator requests, we propose to expand the breadth of services available to study body composition and vascular function into a new Body Composition and Human